Brothers, Cousins and Hunts, Oh My!
by BitchAndJerk
Summary: This is a colab between Bitch (Sansa-Rose) and Jerk (otkcp). This started as a RP but was edited and put together as a first chapter. Winchester antics, the three brothers and a couple of newbies. Don't forget to review and check out our other accounts!


_Disclaimer: Well we actually don't own Supernatural *sad face* a terribly sad but oh so true fact, we are not that lucky._

**Chapter One**

"Bitch," Dean shot at his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Sam replied sending a scowl at his brother before he continued to type away on his computer.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Francis, can't take a joke?" He said teasingly, unfazed by his younger brother's scowl. Sam grumbled something under his breath not even bothering to turn around. Despite his muttering Dean still heard.

"Wow Sammy, I didn't even know that you knew that word," he said with a mocking tone still in his voice. Sam rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Dude I'm trying to do some research here," Sam shot back.

"Oh come on Sammy, you can research later, I want some pie now!" the elder Winchester brother replied, his voice verging on a whine.

"Seriously? Dude what are you like a three year old or something?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Sammy and get me some pie," Dean demanded, not really caring that his brother had accused him of acting like a child.

"You really are short and bossy aren't you?" Sam said with a smirk. He grabbed the keys for the Impala and darted out of the door before Dean could answer. Dean looked at his brother's retreating back and called after him.

"Adam's just been promoted to favourite brother!"

"Don't care!" Sam yelled back opening the car door.

"Don't care," Dean mimicked and yelled after him from the porch. "Don't forget my pie!" Sam rolled his eyes as he jumped in the car and drove off.

"Sometimes I wonder if he really is older than me," he muttered as he drove.

As Dean watched his baby brother drive away, he went back inside and collapsed on the couch. He wondered when Adam and the boys would be back from their trip, it was kind of quite without them around and well he was starting to miss the noise.

…

Sam hadn't driven far when he pulled into a gas station, he gave the Impala a quick drink before heading into the attached store where he headed straight for the cooler at the back for a slice of pie for Dean, he decided on chocolate pie, it would go down well with his brother. Once he had Dean's piece of pie he grabbed himself some sandwiches and a few other things for later.

Having collected all they needed, Sam went to the front to pay for his groceries and gas. He greeted the pimply twenty something who was working the counter and exchanged a few pleasantries as his total was rang up.

With everything now paid for, the tall hunter grabbed his shopping bags and tossed them into the passenger seat next to him before making the short drive back to the crumby hotel room they were currently calling 'Home'.

….

Back at the motel Dean was relaxing and sipping on a chilled beer. He hoped that Sammy didn't forget his pie again or even worse get him cake instead. Cake was fine and all if he wanted it but it was no pie and Dean needed his pie.

While he was lost in his thoughts the door opened and Sam entered carrying the food. "I got your pie," he announced repressing the urge to toss it at him. Dean's face lit up when he caught sight of the slice.

"Pie!" he exclaimed happily.

Sam rolled his eyes and asked "Adam and the boys not back yet?"

"Nope," Dean replied not bothering to look up from the TV, just expecting his brother to hand him the pie.

"Get it yourself," he snapped. Sighing when Dean made no move Sam put the pie on a plate and handed it to him.

"Here." A smile graced the hunter's face.

"Thanks Sammy," he said already shovelling the deliciousness that was pie into his mouth. Sam pulled a face, took out his sandwich and began eating.

The door opened and Sam and Dean's younger brother Adam entered followed by two boys. The older of the two kids was Dean's son James Dean, although most people called him JD unless he was pushing the boundaries. He was a tall and slim thirteen year old who looked very much like what Dean had looked like when he was that age, although his hair was much blonder than his Dad's had ever been. He was much like his father in the fact that he had a smart mouth, plenty of attitude and a knack for finding trouble.

Sam's spitting image was next to him, twelve year old Kennedy "Kenz" Hunter Winchester was the tall hunter's boy. He was smart like his Dad and rather enjoyed reading but he loved his food and adored the Impala much like his Uncle Dean.

Having spotted his Dad's pie JD's face lit up. "Thanks Dadeo," he said as he tried to grab the pie only to be thwarted by his dad.

Kennedy chuckled as he watched his cousin's failed attempt at taking some pie.

"Nice try cuz," he snickered as he flopped down on one of the beds and began playing with a knife that had been left lying around.

JD shook his head in mock horror "Dude, give me that!" he said, skilfully grabbing the knife mid twirl.

"Hey! Give that back Asswipe." Kennedy protested.

"Boy's behave," Sam admonished, knowing the nipping this arguing in the butt was always best. Kennedy huffed and folded his arms and glared at his cousin. Dean just chuckled as he watched the boys mess with each other, how he had missed them.

Sam rolled his eyes. His older brother was hopeless when it came to discipline. Though he had to admit he found it amusing too.

"What did you guys get up to?" he asked, turning his attention to Adam.

Dean didn't care that both of his brothers rolled their eyes at his lack of discipline but he decided to let the boys be boys as long as they were following orders. He had been the disciplinarian with Sammy growing up so he knew how it was done.

Adam told his brothers that he and the boys had just hang around, caught a couple of movies and hung out at the arcade. That they'd had a good time and the games had kept the boys entertained.

"That's good. I'm glad you had a nice time," Sam said with a smile.

But as Dean listened to Adam's recount of their trip he could almost smell the lie, he wondered if it was worth it to demand the truth or just let it go. Sam looked at Dean noticing that his brother wasn't saying anything.

"Dean? Something wrong man?" Dean shook himself out of his thoughts and said with a grin; "nah Sammy, I'm good," as he decided to not push it for now. Sam frowned but decided to let it go for now. He would talk to his brother later.

**A/N: Hey guys this is Nini here, hope you all enjoyed our first chapter of collaborative writing. For the most part all of the Dean and JD part were me and all of the Sam and Kennedy parts were Beary. JD is my creation and Kenz is Beary's so if you'd like to borrow them please let us know! **

**Any prompts or suggestions for the next part would be appreciated, also let us know if you think we should throw Ben into the mix or anyone else for that matter.**


End file.
